


Luck of the Devil

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Hannibal/The Sinner Crossovers [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Sinner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Feelings Realization, Hook-Up, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Whump, eventual hannigram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: When Hannibal realizes that he can't have Will Graham, he goes to a bar to drown his sorrows. He meets a sexy young man named Jamie, who resembles Will. It turns out the young man is very eager to be with him, so Hannibal decides to seize the opportunity. Hannibal is shocked when Will becomes jealous.
Relationships: Jamie Burns (The Sinner)/Hannibal Lecter, Jamie Burns/Nick Haas, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal/The Sinner Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of inspiration for this one:  
> -I'm not done with this crossover pairing  
> -I'm giving Hannibal the Will substitute he deserves (I detest Dimmond lol)  
> -My Blacklist fic called You Can Call Me Lizzie  
> -The song "Daddy" by Ramsey (NSFW!): https://youtu.be/rF5UhTIq_y4
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal (TV) or The Sinner (TV), or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

^ Jamie Burns shirtless ;)  
Source: tvfanatic.com

Hannibal didn’t often find himself in bars, but tonight, he was in one of his rare extroverted moods. He wanted to be around people instead of drawing, reading, cooking, or listening to music. Tonight, Hannibal admitted to himself that he was lonely and he wanted to be with someone. That someone was Will Graham, but Will was still denying him the chance to get closer. In fact, they’d had another intense argument earlier about how Hannibal thought Will needed to let go of his guilt over shooting Hobbs. Will stormed out of Hannibal’s office.

Hannibal felt a pang of bitterness at the thought that Will might never be his. He took another sip of whiskey, and he sensed someone watching him. Hannibal turned to see who it might be; a younger man with piercing blue eyes stepped closer. He bore a striking resemblance to Will because of his gorgeous face, dark wavy locks, and slight facial hair. The look in the young man’s eyes was a very clear signal that he was interested in Hannibal, who reciprocated the sentiment.

Jamie couldn’t take his eyes off this older man; he was suave, stunningly handsome, refined and cultured. He noticed the older man was now gazing at him in return, so he felt encouraged. Jamie approached him and sat on the bar stool beside him.

“Hi.” Jamie said in his usual outgoing way.

“Hello. May I have your name?” Hannibal said, smiling.

“Jamie. What’s yours?” Jamie said.

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hannibal said, then they shook hands; the grip was firm, warm and friendly.

“Wow, a doctor, huh?” Jamie said amusedly, partly thinking this man was too good to be true.

“Psychiatrist.” Hannibal specified.

“Oh. I better not tell you my dark secrets. You’ll put me in a straitjacket…” Jamie said flirtatiously.

Hannibal raised a brow.

“I bet they’re nowhere near as dark as you think.” Hannibal said, thinking about his own secrets; it would be a rare person indeed who would be able to relate to his secrets.

Jamie smirked amusedly.

“I’d beg to differ. But I won’t get into that. I’ll tell you _one_ thing, though…” Jamie said.

“Alright.” Hannibal said.

“I have this fantasy…about picking up a hot older man and calling him Daddy while we fuck.” Jamie confessed, then he playfully bit his lip.

Jamie thoroughly enjoyed the way Hannibal’s dark eyes flashed with lust; he looked ravenous.

“Mmm. That’s child’s play compared to what I keep hidden.” Hannibal said; he felt like living dangerously tonight.

“Really?” Jamie laughed, “Well, I’m not so innocent. That little secret about my kink barely scratches the surface.”

“It seems you wish to use me as a confessional.” Hannibal said lightheartedly.

Jamie shook his head.

“No. I want _you_ to use _me_. Sexually. Would you like that?” Jamie said seductively as he leaned closer.

Hannibal looked closely at Jamie’s face, his beautiful eyes; he inhaled his delectable aftershave. The scent was perfectly warmed by Jamie’s skin. He wanted to nip his neck and lick it.

“I would enjoy it immensely.” Hannibal said suavely.

“Good. And are you going to let me call you ‘Daddy’?” Jamie said flirtatiously.

“Are you willing to come home with me tonight?” Hannibal countered.

Jamie gracefully slid off the barstool and stood between Hannibal’s knees.

“Yes, Daddy…” Jamie purred, almost against Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal was surprisingly turned on by this; he caressed Jamie’s jawline, then he cupped his chin. He touched his lips to Jamie’s, then he felt the tip of Jamie’s tongue gently flick between his lips and retreat in a teasing fashion. Hannibal startled the young man by capturing his mouth suddenly and kissing him within an inch of his life. Jamie quickly became breathless, and hard, as the older man kissed him aggressively yet skillfully.

To onlookers, this was sexy and entertaining; one person gave a brief whistle of approval. Luckily for that person, Hannibal didn’t know who had perpetrated such rudeness. Besides, he was too busy giving Jamie an erotic kiss that surely warranted a new definition of ’oral sex’. Indeed, Jamie was now fully aroused just from the kiss. He was ready to beg Hannibal to fuck him in the bathroom.

Hannibal felt Jamie clutch the front of his shirt, desperate for more closeness. They stopped for air.

“Let’s leave.” Hannibal said.

Jamie nodded, still catching his breath. They hurriedly left the bar and got into a waiting cab. Hannibal gave the address to the driver, then they began the short drive towards his office and home. In the dark backseat, Hannibal felt Jamie’s hand on his thigh, then it travelled upwards. Hannibal grasped Jamie’s hand and held it there on his leg to prevent the eager young man from doing something rude and indecent in the taxi. The intimacy of holding hands felt nice; Hannibal didn’t often have physical or sexual intimacy.

When they arrived, Hannibal paid the driver and led Jamie inside. Jamie looked around at the opulent, old-world architecture, the expensive decor; he wasn’t exactly impressed, since that would go against his philosophical views. However, Jamie was interested to note that Hannibal wasn’t just trying to act like a sugar daddy at the bar; he really was wealthy and had impeccable taste in fashion and other aesthetics.

Hannibal was impatient to pick up where they left off, so he stepped close behind Jamie and put his hands on his waist. The young man turned his face towards him and leaned back slightly.

“Let me show you the master bedroom.” Hannibal said, moving his hands up to Jamie’s chest.

“Okay.” Jamie said breathily.

“You’d go along with anything I tell you…?” Hannibal said.

“Yeah. Tell me what to do.” Jamie purred.

Jamie loved being submissive, ever since Nick conditioned him to love it back in college. Jamie’s fear of the lack of control gradually dissipated after continually getting sexual gratification. Nick would either directly order him to do things, or he’d just do whatever he wanted, taking Jamie by surprise. Oftentimes they’d play their little game and let fate decide what would happen. They’d follow through with whatever it was; the activities included random places for public sex, which was humiliating, or a choice of sex acts Jamie would have to do for Nick. Jamie never called Nick “Daddy”; nor any of his other partners for that matter. This was his first time being able to indulge in his fantasy. Jamie wanted Hannibal to take charge as Nick used to, and do whatever he wanted.

“Such a good boy.” Hannibal praised softly in his ear.

Jamie closed his eyes to revel in the older man’s voice, then he was abruptly pulled by his wrist, so he followed along. They reached the bedroom, which was immaculate and smelled subtly of incense. Jamie waited for instructions; he didn’t have to wait long.

“Take off your clothes.” Hannibal said as he also began undressing.

Hannibal watched raptly as Jamie quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He wasn’t wearing an undershirt, so as he took the shirt off, his muscular bare torso was revealed. He was fucking perfect. Hannibal was even more aroused and impressed when Jamie removed his bottoms. Hannibal finished undressing and then they were both naked; Jamie coyly bit his lip as he surveyed him.

“Excellent. Now come closer.” Hannibal said, beckoning him with his finger.

Jamie eagerly obeyed, stepping up to him. Hannibal gently put his hands on Jamie’s throat; the young man wasn’t frightened. He then cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Mm…You don’t have to be gentle. Take what you want from me.” Jamie said breathily.

Hannibal realized the young man was prepared to be handled roughly. Jamie noted the dark, lustful look in the psychiatrist’s eyes, and he was up for whatever the older man had in mind.

“Do it.” Jamie encouraged.

Hannibal pushed Jamie back onto the bed and crawled on top of him with his usual agility and grace. He grabbed the young man’s wrists and pinned them strongly above his head. Hannibal bent down and rather savagely bit the side of his neck.

“ _Ohh_ fuck!…Daddy…” Jamie groaned intensely in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Hannibal rumbled approvingly as he began grinding on Jamie, rubbing their cocks together. He kissed Jamie, nipping and suckling his bottom lip; he slipped his tongue deep inside Jamie’s mouth and the young man sucked on it. Hannibal became almost unbearably aroused; he stopped and pulled back.

“I love your mouth. I want it around my cock.” Hannibal said quietly, then he moved up and straddled Jamie’s chest. Jamie opened his mouth, so Hannibal guided his erection inside. Hannibal felt his tongue rub along the underside of his shaft, then the young man sucked him as he moved in and out.

“Mmm…Jamie…” Hannibal whimpered.

Jamie was thrilled. He wanted to please the older man. Jamie moaned around Hannibal’s large member, giving him vibrations. Hannibal pictured how fun it would be to shut Will up like this whenever he was being sassy.

Hannibal wanted to do so much more to Jamie than this, so he stopped; he pulled out, only to feel the young man arching up to lick him some more. Hannibal sighed shakily, then he gave a disapproving _tsk tsk_.

“Naughty boy. You’re meant to wait for my orders.” Hannibal said, although he couldn’t resist rubbing his tip against Jamie’s wet lips.

Jamie moaned softly.

“But I want more.” Jamie pouted.

“Oh, but you’ll like what comes next.” Hannibal said indulgently, moving down to straddle him on all fours again.

Jamie gazed up into his eyes.

“What comes next, Daddy?” Jamie asked coyly.

“I’m going to _devour_ you.” Hannibal said with a hint of playfulness, then he trailed wet kisses around the young man’s chest.

Hannibal closed his eyes and followed his base urges to taste Jamie’s skin, lick him, bite him and leave marks everywhere. Hannibal teased his nipple first with his tongue, then gently grazed it with his teeth. He felt Jamie writhe beneath him, and he heard him breathing heavily.

“You like that, don’t you…” Hannibal murmured against Jamie’s skin; this elicited a moan from the young man.

Hannibal passionately kissed his way down Jamie’s toned abs, pausing to nip him there, too. He was pleased to see that the foreplay caused Jamie to release pre-ejaculate fluid. It pearled and dribbled onto his abdomen. Hannibal lapped it up, then he swirled his tongue through the slippery fluid still forming on his tip. Jamie moaned in such a beautiful, sexual way, it sounded heavenly.

Jamie was trying to behave himself, but he involuntarily bucked his hips, seeking satisfaction. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming. Hannibal was just as skilled, intuitive and wicked as Nick had been, although Hannibal had more experience. It was a delicious combination of torture and ecstasy.

Hannibal continued the relentless gentle licking for some time, then he took him deep into his mouth, but the pace was too slow to build momentum towards a climax. Jamie was brought to the point of begging.

“Please, Daddy… _More_. I wanna come.” Jamie implored.

Hannibal slowly pulled off and looked up at him; what a needy young man. It was a turn-on to know that Jamie wanted him so badly.

“Not yet.” Hannibal said sternly.

Jamie reached up and gripped the headboard as he felt Hannibal tightly squeeze the base of his cock. He whimpered at the strong sensation.

“You’ll wait until I’m inside you, like a good a boy.” Hannibal said, playing into Jamie’s fantasy.

“Ohhh fuck…Yes…I’ll be good.” Jamie moaned breathily.

Hannibal playfully nipped his inner thighs, his hips, then he kissed his way up his abs. Jamie was worthy of his worship, but he would still give anything to have Will Graham like this. Hannibal lightly nuzzled Jamie’s chest to listen to his heart pounding, then he passionately kissed his bicep, purposefully leaving bruises. Jamie felt Hannibal’s velvety erection lightly rub against his own, and he became impatient again despite his intention to be a good boy.

“I think you have an oral fixation, Doctor.” Jamie quipped.

Hannibal paused, caged him between his muscular arms and stared into his eyes. Jamie was rethinking his comment as he felt a little intimidated.

“And? What of it?” Hannibal asked.

“N-nothing, just…” Jamie said.

“Would you rather I use my fingers?” Hannibal said, then he wet two fingers with his saliva before reaching down and inserting them into Jamie, who gasped at the abrupt intrusion.

“Oh god.” Jamie said breathlessly, writhing and pushing down onto his fingers.

Relishing the effect he was having on Jamie, Hannibal nudged deeper with his two digits.

“Yeah. Get me ready for your cock, Daddy.” Jamie whimpered.

Hannibal was also losing patience with the foreplay, now that he was feeling Jamie’s tight muscles around his fingers. He carefully worked them in and out, pressing deeper towards his prostate, and he felt Jamie relax. Jamie was moaning and whimpering softly, which drove Hannibal crazy.

“Almost ready, hm? Sweet boy…” Hannibal said lustfully.

“ _Yes_ …” Jamie breathed.

Hannibal gently withdrew his fingers and retrieved a condom and extra lube from his nightstand drawer. He was rock hard from fingering Jamie, so he quickly put the condom on, then he applied lube to Jamie’s opening. He slipped his fingers inside, and the young man gasped and squirmed in pleasure. Jamie opened his legs wider and brought his knees up higher, so Hannibal got into position on top of him.

Hannibal guided his cock between Jamie’s butt cheeks, slipping up and down, then he nudged inside. Jamie arched his back as he went deeper.

“…Daddy…” Jamie said seductively.

Hannibal groaned and thrust in to the hilt.

“Ohh…beautiful boy…” Hannibal whispered as if in prayer.

Jamie moaned and ran his nails along Hannibal’s back, pulling him closer. Hannibal began thrusting steadily, and he was rewarded with soft mewls of pleasure from Jamie. The young man’s tight heat squeezed him and pumped him as he slipped in and out. Hannibal was losing control; he needed to achieve release.

“Faster, Daddy…Please…” Jamie purred.

“Jamie… _fuck_ …” Hannibal said breathlessly as he fucked Jamie hard and fast.

Hannibal rose up and held onto the headboard, making space between their bodies.

“Touch yourself.” Hannibal breathed.

Jamie eagerly complied, reaching down and gripping his cock. He mewled and trembled as he tightly pumped just under the head.

“Yes…Come for me…” Hannibal said huskily.

Jamie panted and whimpered as he teetered on the edge for several moments, then he moaned as he reached his orgasm. Hannibal watched intently, looking from Jamie’s face to his chest, where his semen was landing in spurts. The sight was beautiful, plus the sweet boy tensed up around his cock; he was quickly overwhelmed by a powerful climax. He groaned and slumped forward as he came, filling the condom. Jamie held Hannibal close, pulling his lower back and encouraging him to keep moving inside him. Hannibal shuddered, then he grabbed Jamie’s wrists and pinned them to the bed to make him lie still.

Hannibal caught his breath as he looked at Jamie, who was smirking and biting his lip. He stole a kiss from the young man, then he gently pulled out and lay down beside him as he took the condom off.

“That was…unbelievable.” Jamie said.

“It _was_. I didn’t know I liked to be called Daddy.” Hannibal said with a slight smirk.

Jamie chuckled.

“It suits you perfectly.” Jamie said amusedly.

“Thank you…I think.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal watched Jamie turn to gaze at him with his crystal blue eyes. Hannibal experienced a rare pang of guilt when he saw all the hickeys and bruises on the young man.

“Jamie, you seem sweet. I fear I got carried away. I…apologize for my behaviour.” Hannibal said.

“Hannibal, there’s no need to apologize! First of all, I’m not sweet. Second, this is how I like it. I can’t wait to see the marks you left on me.” Jamie said.

Hannibal smirked with amusement—and relief.

“I’ll get a warm wash cloth.” Hannibal said, then he got up and went into the bathroom. When he returned, he used the warm cloth to wipe Jamie’s chest and abdomen to tidy him up; the young man squirmed and laughed.

“Okay, stop, I’m ticklish.” Jamie complained.

That was a delightful tidbit of information, Hannibal noted; he relented and tossed the cloth into a laundry hamper.

“…Do you want me to go? Or stay?” Jamie asked timidly.

“Stay.” Hannibal said as he crawled back into bed.

Jamie smiled and got under the blankets; Hannibal’s arm went around his waist and he was spooned closely from behind.

“Night, Daddy.” Jamie murmured.

“Goodnight, baby.” Hannibal said, and Jamie snickered.

They fell asleep feeling content. In the morning, after breakfast, Hannibal and Jamie showered together; he noticed a slight stinging on his back where the naughty boy’s nails had broken the skin. The scratches were nothing compared to the marks he’d left on Jamie’s neck, chest and biceps. Jamie was thankful that the love bites could be hidden by a collared long-sleeved shirt. Hannibal watched Jamie rinse the soapy lather from his gorgeous body; his fair skin wore the bruises and bite marks so beautifully. The young man opened his eyes and gave him a seductive look as he slicked back his wet hair.

“I’d like to continue pleasing you. Would you allow me to do that?” Jamie asked, subtly proposing an ongoing arrangement.

Hannibal considered it.

“Please?” Jamie asked sweetly.

Jamie was guided by Hannibal’s strong hands until his back was against the cold wall of the shower. The psychiatrist looked ravenous.

“How will you do that, sweet boy?” Hannibal asked huskily as he fondled the young man between his legs.

“Mm…Any way you want.” Jamie purred weakly in distraction.

Jamie felt Hannibal’s lips against his ear, and his dexterous hand deftly moving up and down, making him harder.

“And you’ll continue calling me Daddy?” Hannibal said in his ear, and Jamie’s knees nearly buckled.

“Yes, if you still like it…” Jamie moaned airily.

“I love the way you say it, so angelic yet sinful. How is that possible, hm?” Hannibal rumbled.

“I…” Jamie said, but the sensations from Hannibal’s perfect grip clouded his mind.

Hannibal was gratified by the feel of Jamie being rock-hard in his hand, and the way he was so distracted. He leaned in and nuzzled Jamie’s neck, kissing, licking and sucking, then he bit him, which elicited a soft little mewl of pain. Hannibal’s thumb slipped through the pre-ejaculate fluid forming at Jamie’s tip.

“You want Daddy to make you come?” Hannibal said seductively.

Jamie almost blew his load just from hearing that.

“Oh god… _yes!”_ Jamie said.

Jamie watched Hannibal kneel in front of him, then he was suddenly surrounded by the older man’s mouth. Jamie was a little nervous at first, given the psychiatrist’s propensity for biting, but he relaxed into the strong sucking and gentle tonguing. He tilted his head back against the wall as he felt Hannibal’s hand go up between his thighs. The older man’s fingertips nudged his opening and perineum, sending him towards the peak of pleasure already.

“Oh my god…oh fuck…Daddy…” Jamie panted.

Hannibal eagerly increased his efforts, and the young man shook like a leaf; he felt Jamie’s hand on his head, seemingly to stabilize himself. Several moments later, Jamie groaned as his orgasm hit him; he bucked his hips gently, riding out the pleasure. Hannibal hungrily sucked and swallowed the streams of warm semen until there was nothing left. He moved over Jamie’s softening cock some more, just to feel him tremble. The young man was against the wall, so he couldn’t escape his attentions at first, but he eventually grasped Hannibal’s hair to stop him.

“You’re insatiable.” Jamie said with a slight chuckle.

Hannibal released him and stood up, then he cupped his face.

“You seem to have that effect on me.” Hannibal said.

Jamie’s gorgeous blue eyes widened.

“Let me satisfy you now.” Jamie said.

“No. I want to save my energy and libido for the next time we get together. Then I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk normally for days.” Hannibal said.

Jamie swallowed hard.

“When, uh…When will that be?” Jamie asked, and Hannibal laughed.

“What an eager boy you are. Soon. I have clients today and tomorrow, but then I’m free.” Hannibal said.

“Okay.” Jamie said; he was tempted to push the issue and seduce Hannibal right now, but the prospect of being relentlessly ravished a few days from now sounded even better.

When they got out of the shower, Hannibal and Jamie dried off and dressed. They exchanged numbers, then after a steamy goodbye kiss, Jamie took a taxi home and Hannibal prepared for client appointments.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is evolving! It just didn't feel right to not have Hannibal and Will together. There's a bit of Will whump because he spurned Hannibal's affections, but there will be Hannigram. And Jamie/Nick.

Hannibal could barely concentrate while listening to his clients that day, and the next. He just wanted to see Jamie again. It was finally almost time. Hannibal had finished his final appointment for the day and had dinner, then he received a text from Jamie, confirming he would be there at 8:30 pm. Only twenty-five minutes to go. Hannibal changed into a form-fitting t-shirt and jeans, which he knew Jamie would find irresistible. The doorbell rang, and Hannibal checked the time; it was too early to be Jamie. He went to the door and opened it to find Will standing there looking stunned; Hannibal quickly realized it was due to the fact that Will had never seen him in casual clothes before.

“Hello, Will. I don’t believe we had an appointment this evening.” Hannibal said.

“Uh, no. We didn’t, I just…thought I would run something by you. That is, if you have time. Sorry, I should’ve called first.” Will said.

Hannibal always had a soft spot for Will, and he couldn’t resist.

“I have some time. Come in.” Hannibal said, then they went into his office.

Hannibal gave Will an expectant look.

“What can I help you with, Will?” Hannibal asked.

Will tilted his head and stared off into space, pondering something, and Hannibal felt impatient.

“The latest murder. The M.O. is different, everything points to someone else, but I think it’s the same killer. The killer wants us to think this one is not connected to the others.” Will said.

“That sounds plausible to me. It’s a good way to throw investigators off the scent.” Hannibal said.

Will very slowly paced around the room, which helped him think. Hannibal tracked Will with his eyes.

“But that would mean they know what we look for. They know what their M.O. _really_ is, what _we_ look for to determine if cases are connected, and how to make it seem different.” Will said.

“Yes.” Hannibal said, glancing at the clock.

“It suggests expertise in forensics, investigation, and behavioural analysis.” Will said worriedly.

“I agree. It’s difficult to consider fellow investigators as suspects, but evidence is leading you there.” Hannibal said.

“Yeah. Jack said he thinks it’s someone who is disgruntled and wants to tease law enforcement. What do you think?” Will said.

“I believe Jack’s insight can be trusted. Perhaps the killer wants to make the change in modus operandi just obvious enough to be noticed. The killer’s gratification could come from implying investigators are smart enough to notice it’s different but too stupid to actually catch him or her.” Hannibal said.

“Right. That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Are the clues obvious because they’re meant to be obvious?” Will said.

“I think that’s a reasonable conclusion. The killer has been clever enough not to get caught yet. The clues are intentionally obvious.” Hannibal said, then he glanced at the clock again.

Will noticed.

“Got a hot date, Dr. Lecter?” Will joked.

“As a matter of fact, I do. He’ll be here in a few minutes.” Hannibal said.

Will was gobsmacked. _He?_ Will thought; suddenly all those little looks, touches, times when Hannibal got in his personal space sprang to mind. Had Hannibal been interested in him romantically? Will was startled out of his reverie by the doorbell. Hannibal went to answer it, then he returned. Will gaped at the young man, who looked remarkably similar to himself. The most embarrassing part was seeing hickeys on the young man’s neck—hickeys that Hannibal put there.

“Will, this is Jamie. Jamie, Will Graham is my friend and colleague.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal looked between Will and Jamie as they awkwardly shook hands. He was a little embarrassed, as he never intended for the two young men to meet. It was painfully clear that he had a type, which was something he’d rather have kept secret.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Will said, with his tone being far more jealous than he expected. Jamie and Hannibal weren’t expecting it either; Jamie eyed him suspiciously while Hannibal appeared astonished.

Will blushed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, then he abruptly left.

Jamie turned to Hannibal and pointed after Will.

“What was that about?” Jamie asked.

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. Will is a very sensitive person. Perhaps he felt interrupted. We were discussing a psychological profile.” Hannibal said; he worried that Jamie might think something was going on between him and Will. 

Jamie smirked. This was interesting; Hannibal seemed embarrassed.

“Ah, okay. Have you and him ever…?” Jamie said lightheartedly.

Hannibal stepped close in front of Jamie and put his hands on the young man’s shoulders.

“No. Never.” Hannibal said honestly.

“Hmm. But I think you’ve _wanted_ to. It seems you have a _type_ , Doctor.” Jamie said playfully.

“Jamie.” Hannibal almost scolded.

“It’s okay. Whatever turns you on. I’m just lucky I fit your type…” Jamie said seductively, so close their lips almost touched.

“You’re exactly my type, Jamie. In fact, you’ve been occupying my thoughts since the other night. You seem to have ruined my ability to concentrate.” Hannibal said huskily.

“ _Oh_. What thoughts have you been having about me?” Jamie asked, now slowly rubbing Hannibal’s chest.

Jamie felt the older man’s warm hands strongly grasp his waist.

“Visualizing you naked, beneath me, writhing in pleasure…The scent of your aftershave, the taste of your skin…How you felt around my cock.” Hannibal said.

Jamie breathed heavier as he listened and became more aroused.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” Jamie whispered.

Hannibal got lost in Jamie’s pleading eyes for a moment, then he guided the young man over to the desk. He coaxed Jamie into sitting on the desk. Hannibal leaned in and took his mouth in a searing kiss. Jamie whimpered and pulled Hannibal on top of him, between his legs.

Will was cursing himself as he anxiously approached Hannibal’s office; he’d gone out to his car and realized he’d forgotten his goddamn satchel with case notes in it. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Will cringed as he stepped into the office doorway, not wanting to interrupt anything, which he clearly _was_. He was shocked to see Jamie on the desk with Hannibal on top of him; they were making out and dry humping. Will started to become erect at the sight, and he heard a soft moan, which sounded like Jamie getting pleasure from the way Hannibal was rubbing against him. Will suddenly had the thought, _that could’ve been me_. His heart leapt into his throat when Hannibal turned to look at him.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry—I forgot my satchel! I’m _terribly sorry_.” Will said.

Jamie’s eyes widened in surprise, but then he chuckled incredulously at the embarrassing situation.

Hannibal sighed, but he stayed on top of Jamie.

“It’s fine. Get your satchel, Will.” Hannibal said, nodding in the direction of the bag.

Hannibal didn’t back away from Jamie because then Will would see the raging hard-on in his jeans. He figured being caught in a compromising position with Jamie was the slightly less awkward option.

Will avoided looking at the men as he quickly went and retrieved his satchel.

“Again, I’m really sorry! Bye.” Will said as he practically scurried out of the room.

Hannibal looked at Jamie.

“Sorry for the interruption.” Hannibal said wryly.

“Did it turn you on when Will caught us? It made me feel naughty.” Jamie said playfully.

“A little. Having Will see us like that…having him so embarrassed…it was slightly arousing.” Hannibal said, downplaying the effect it had on him because he didn’t want to make Jamie jealous of his attraction to Will.

“Hm. I was hoping it might get you all riled up, and then you’d take it out on me.” Jamie said flirtatiously.

“I was already riled up, Jamie. I’m going to fuck you senseless, sweet boy. Come to my room.” Hannibal said, then he impatiently ushered Jamie to his bedroom.

Jamie coyly bit his lip as Hannibal stripped his sexy t-shirt off; they both got naked in a hurry, then Hannibal cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Hannibal secretly wished Will were still watching, but his mind went blank when Jamie grasped his cock.

“Mm. Naughty impatient boy.” Hannibal said, although in an approving tone.

“Yes, Daddy. I want you so bad…” Jamie purred.

Jamie felt Hannibal’s hands go up the back of his head and grip his hair; Hannibal claimed his mouth first, then tugged his hair to get access to his throat. This distracted him from his impatience, and Jamie soon found himself coaxed back onto the bed. He relished these moments when he gave up control to his partner. He moved back into the middle of the bed, then Hannibal was all over him, kissing, licking, nipping; he kissed his wrist and pressed his tongue there to feel his pulse. Jamie found this strangely erotic, then Hannibal’s warm mouth enveloped two of his fingers. The older man’s movements mimicked oral sex, and Jamie began craving his mouth elsewhere.

“Daddy…” Jamie said softly.

“Is Daddy teasing you? Poor boy.” Hannibal said indulgently, then he moved lower, kissing Jamie’s abdomen as he went.

Hannibal grasped Jamie’s cock and took it into his mouth, earning him a sweet moan from the young man. He briefly wondered what sounds Will made in pleasure, but then he brought his mind back to his current, very willing, very attractive partner. Hannibal mentally scolded himself for still lusting after Will Graham. To further distract himself from his thoughts, Hannibal paused and grabbed a warming lubricant massage oil. He squirted some on Jamie’s groin and began rubbing it in everywhere.

“Ohh, that feels good. Oh my god.” Jamie said weakly with pleasure as Hannibal’s fingers slipped between his butt cheeks.

Hannibal put a condom on, then he lay back.

“Get on top.” Hannibal said.

Jamie eagerly straddled him, and Hannibal pulled him down by the hips. He guided Jamie to grind on him and they slipped against each other. Hannibal lustfully watched Jamie close his eyes and tilt his head back; he felt the young man push down harder. Hannibal’s cock glided between Jamie’s cheeks as they humped each other in a perfect rhythm. Hannibal reached down and pumped Jamie’s hard, leaking cock.

“Oh fuck…Daddy, I want…you inside me.” Jamie moaned breathily.

“Good boy. Beg for it.” Hannibal said.

“Mm… _please_ , Daddy. Please fuck me, I need it.” Jamie implored.

Hannibal couldn’t resist any longer. He was desperate to feel Jamie’s warmth surrounding his throbbing cock.

“Alright.” Hannibal breathed, then Jamie lifted up.

Hannibal positioned his tip at Jamie’s opening, then he groaned as the young man sank down on him, taking his full length.

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Hannibal said breathily; Jamie eagerly began riding him in response to his need. The sweet boy was mewling with each downward motion.

Hannibal bucked his hips roughly, pulling Jamie down so that he fucked him deeply. He looked down and watched the young man’s pre-ejaculate fluid dribble down his shaft. The sight drove him crazy. Hannibal slowed down so that he could pleasure Jamie with his hand again, and Jamie lost his rhythm. He became distracted and blissfully lost.

Jamie felt full inside, with exquisite pressure on his prostate as Hannibal moved in and out. He was quivering from the overwhelming pleasure of that sensation combined with Hannibal’s firm, confident hand job.

“I’m…close…” Jamie whimpered.

“Come for Daddy…good boy…show me…” Hannibal encouraged.

Jamie panted and shut his eyes tightly. Hannibal was ecstatic as he watched Jamie tense up and start coming. The young man groaned quietly and breathed heavily as his semen spurted powerfully onto Hannibal’s chest and neck. Hannibal milked every last drop from him, then he gripped his hips and frantically fucked him to reach his own release. Jamie met his thrusts again, finding the rhythm that made Hannibal grunt; Jamie tensed up on purpose, to make himself clamp down on him.

“…Fuck…” Hannibal muttered breathlessly.

Seconds later, Hannibal felt the intense ecstasy surge through him as he orgasmed. He moaned breathily and came inside Jamie, quickly filling the condom. Jamie was horny again from having Hannibal come in him. He rode the older man for several moments longer, until Hannibal’s strong hands made him sit still. Jamie gave him a coy look, then he got off him and slumped down on the bed.

“I’m not done with you yet. I’m going to keep my promise of fucking you senseless, dear boy.” Hannibal said as he caught his breath.

“Good. Because I’m not done yet either. Kiss me.” Jamie said, snuggling up to him.

They kissed deeply, thoroughly, slowly, and they tangled their limbs together, rubbing against one another until they became aroused again. This time, Jamie was on all fours and Hannibal took him from behind. The next time, late at night, Hannibal sucked Jamie and fingered him until he came for the third time. Jamie returned the favour, then they both needed a break, so they slept. In the morning, Jamie was sore and tired, and he had new hickeys on his neck and chest. He felt so pleasantly used.

After breakfast and showering together, Jamie made a show of walking stiffly. He pulled his pants away from his ass and pouted.

“I’m sore. I’ll need to sit on a donut at work.” Jamie complained, although he and Hannibal both knew he was loving every minute of it.

Hannibal smirked.

“You poor thing.” Hannibal said with wicked delight.

Later, Jamie went to work and Hannibal received a call from Jack Crawford, saying he was needed at a meeting about the case.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack Crawford was running late; he had to get the file and crime scene photos back from the forensics lab. He walked into his office to find Dr. Lecter sitting in a chair with his arms and legs crossed, and Will Graham standing in the corner with his arms crossed, looking as if he couldn’t get far enough away from Dr. Lecter. The two weren’t looking at each other and there was a distinct awkwardness.

Will was embarrassed about last evening, when he discovered that Hannibal was dating his look-alike and then walked in on them dry humping each other in the office. He wasn’t just embarrassed; he was unexpectedly jealous.

Hannibal sensed Will’s awkwardness, and possibly some jealousy, but not enough for his liking. He didn’t mind flaunting his new relationship and showing Will what he was missing out on. Will Graham had spurned him so many times, without even knowing it. Hannibal’s bitterness about it was making him act bitchy towards him.

Jack frowned and glanced at both men.

“Is there something going on between you two?” Jack asked.

“No. Nothing whatsoever.” Hannibal said, rubbing it in.

Will shook his head subtly, but Jack noticed he was practically bristling with angst.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter: Will's crush on Hannibal gets more serious, and Jamie gets a visit from Nick.

Nick Haas (left) and Jamie Burns (right)

After the meeting with Jack, Hannibal made sure to leave at the same time as Will so that they were alone together in the elevator.

“You seem tense today, Will. I hope you don’t still feel guilty for walking in on Jamie and I last night. It could’ve been much worse. You could’ve walked in on us later, when—” Hannibal was saying.

“No! Not guilty. ‘Traumatized’ would be more accurate.” Will said, trying to use humour to deflect from how he really felt about it, which was rabidly jealous.

Hannibal smirked at the wisecrack; clever boy was always quick-witted, even when someone tried to rattle him.

“I would apologize, but it’s not like I intended for you to see us engaged in sexual acts. It was an accident.” Hannibal said.

Will could hardly wait for the elevator door to open before stepping out to escape the awkward conversation. He didn’t want to keep hearing about Hannibal and his new boyfriend Jamie. Will was angry with himself for this ridiculous jealousy; it’s not like he and Hannibal were involved. He had no reason to expect the psychiatrist to remain single and provide undivided attention.

Hannibal was surprised by Will’s behaviour; the young man took off and got into his car without even saying goodbye. He wondered if perhaps his relationship with Jamie was going to push Will away even farther, but something about the situation made him think otherwise. Will was acting like a jealous lover; he seemed to finally see Hannibal in a new light, as a potential romantic interest. Hannibal had some hope that maybe one day, he and Will might have a chance to be together. For now, however, he would remain faithful to Jamie because firstly, he wasn’t the type for infidelity, and secondly, Will was nowhere near ready to get closer.

Will was angry the whole time he was driving. He hated to admit it, but he had feelings for Hannibal; _strong_ feelings. Will had always taken Hannibal’s attention and devotion for granted, especially since he saw it as platonic friendship. Now that Hannibal was giving his attention to someone _else_ , Will was realizing how much he missed it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Over the next few weeks, Hannibal’s relationship with Jamie intensified; they met sometimes multiple times a day, including at their workplaces. Hannibal would show up at the high school where Jamie taught and they’d drive somewhere less public for quickies. Jamie would often unzip Hannibal’s trousers and start the blowjob while Hannibal was still driving. Sometimes, Jamie would come to Hannibal’s office and they’d fuck in his bedroom between sessions with clients. Hannibal was often dazed, distracted and running late because of Jamie, and he was flaunting it in front of Will.

Instead of getting used to Hannibal and Jamie being together, Will progressively got more jealous and more opposed to the relationship. Will had nightmares about Hannibal inviting him to participate in orgies with Jamie and a bunch of strangers. He theorized the nightmares were mainly caused by Hannibal’s incessant chatter about Jamie and their sexual exploits. It was becoming intolerable. Hannibal had a way of dropping such bombshells out of the blue, like when Will met him for consultation on a case and he’d state “Sorry, Will, if I lack my usual concentration…Jamie and I had sex three times last night, and I’m tired”. Will couldn’t stomach much more of this; he’d have to tell Hannibal to stop talking about it, or he’d have to avoid Hannibal at all costs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hannibal was in his office, watching Will pace around the room during their informal session.

“I can’t relax, I can’t sleep…Do you have any suggestions?” Will said agitatedly.

Hannibal sat calmly with his legs crossed; he followed Will with his eyes instead of moving his head back and forth to watch him, since he wouldn’t stop pacing.

“Stress relief, such as massage, sex or masturbation.” Hannibal said.

Will stopped and turned to him.

“Would you _please_ stop raving about you and _Jamie_ , and how much sex you’re having, and how you’re tiring each other out with god knows _how_ many orgasms on a daily basis?!” Will exploded; he was never one to be assertive, only aggressive. He should have dealt with this sooner before he blew up. Will immediately regretted it.

Hannibal leaned back slightly, surprised by the outburst.

“Where is this rage coming from, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Fuck, I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Will said sheepishly.

“You have no idea?” Hannibal probed.

“I’m feeling…I dunno.” Will said; he couldn’t say it.

Hannibal tilted his head and studied him.

“Angry? Irritated? Tired? Offended?…Jealous?” Hannibal suggested.

Will suddenly made eye contact when he said the word ‘jealous’. The young man appeared startled.

“I…maybe. Uh, maybe I’m a little… _envious_. I’m single, and I get lonely.” Will said, explaining it away; really, he was jealous. He wanted to take Jamie’s place and be with Hannibal. He suspected that Hannibal had wanted him but either decided against it or just gave up since he didn’t show any reciprocation. Will worried he missed his chance because he’d been oblivious to the older man’s hints. For all his empathy, he could be clueless sometimes.

Hannibal noted Will’s defensiveness; he _still_ wasn’t ready to admit his jealousy. Not quite.

“I apologize for being callous, Will.” Hannibal said.

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry I flipped out. I should go home and try to sleep.” Will said.

“Okay.” Hannibal said softly.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Will nodded and left the office feeling disappointed and discouraged. He should have just admitted his feelings, but instead, he carried on hiding them and now he was going home to wallow in self-pity.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Jamie was bored out of his mind while grading students’ papers. He was trying to finish soon so that maybe he could go see Hannibal tonight. He was startled by the doorbell, and he wondered if it was Hannibal. Jamie went to the door and opened it. He didn’t recognize the man at first, but after several seconds of looking into his dark eyes and seeing him smirk arrogantly, Jamie’s heart skipped a beat. It was Nick… _his_ Nick, from college, the one who had extraordinary influence over him. The one who conditioned him to enjoy submission and became an all-consuming force in his life.

“Hey Jamie, it’s been a while. Thought I’d stop by and see how you were.” Nick said casually but with a hint of mischief.

Jamie was in shock; it had been almost twenty years since they last saw each other.

“Uh…How did you find out where I live?” Jamie said.

Nick shrugged.

“A friend of a friend told me.” Nick said.

They scrutinized one another closely, merging their college memories with these new older versions of each other. They’d both become more attractive with age, more suave, stylish, mature. They both noticed this. Jamie swallowed hard.

“I don’t know what you expected, just showing up like this…” Jamie said, trying to resist Nick’s charm; he was terrified of the power he once had over him. Jamie had practically been brainwashed by him back in college, and he was scared it was going to happen again.

“I expected to be invited in, at least. To catch up.” Nick said.

Jamie hesitated for some time, and Nick chuckled.

“I’m not a vampire.” Nick said amusedly.

Jamie realized he was being ridiculous. Things were different now. He’d be fine.

“…Come in.” Jamie said in resignation, and he moved aside.

Nick stepped in, purposefully invading Jamie’s personal space. Jamie looked at Nick in his leather jacket; he was close enough to smell the leather, and Nick’s aftershave. Nick gave him a lingering look before walking further into the house. Jamie sighed subtly and closed the door.

“Nice place.” Nick drawled, with a tinge of mockery.

“What did you want to ‘catch up’ on, Nick?” Jamie asked impatiently.

Nick narrowed his dark eyes.

“So uptight. When did that happen? You used to be wild…” Nick said, stepping closer, but Jamie stepped back.

“Since you nearly destroyed my life by making me an accessory to murder after the fact.” Jamie quipped.

This earned him a disapproving _tsk tsk_ from Nick, which had an entirely inappropriate effect on him. He felt a stirring in his trousers.

“Uptight _and_ ungrateful. Jamie, I think you need to be reminded of how I opened your eyes to things…gave you real experiences.” Nick said quietly.

“You being here is enough of a reminder of the past, thanks.” Jamie said uncomfortably.

Nick ignored the fact that he wasn’t exactly welcome; he took his leather jacket off and sat down on the sofa. Jamie was astonished at first, but maybe he’d overreacted; Nick wasn’t doing anything threatening or crazy. He wasn’t dangerous, at least not at the moment. He was just sitting there. Jamie nervously sat in the armchair close to him.

“What do you want, Nick? Why are you here _now_?” Jamie asked.

“I missed you. Didn’t you miss me?” Nick said.

Jamie’s conscience was screaming at him: toxic, fucked up, codependent, dangerous, bad influence. Jamie nodded in spite of it. Nick smiled.

“What do you miss most about those times?” Nick asked.

Jamie felt warm and flushed as flashes of erotic incidents flooded his mind. Nick chuckled amusedly as if he could see his thoughts.

“Uh…well…” Jamie began.

“Remember that time we picked a random location to go to, and we ended up in that church late at night? We somehow fucked in the confessional even though there wasn’t enough room. Ohh my god, I’d never come so hard before…” Nick said nostalgically.

Jamie began blushing. He recalled how it felt when Nick breathed in his ear and came inside him, how they kissed afterwards, how Nick made him stay in the confessional,giving Jamie a hand job so that he would come, too. When Jamie had whimpered, he quietly shushed him. That was what pushed Jamie over the edge; the soft ‘shhh’ in his ear.

Now, Jamie’s phone chimed with a text; he was glad to have a distraction. He went to the dining table and read the message from Hannibal, which asked if he was free to come over. Jamie glanced up at Nick, who was giving him a subtle look of disapproval. In addition to his old friend’s disapproval, Jamie was tempted to find out if there was a chance of rekindling what they had before. He hesitated for a second, then he typed his reply: ‘Still marking papers, sorry. Have a good sleep. x’

Jamie felt guilty, but he shoved the feeling away, choosing to concentrate on the possibility of being with Nick again. He put the phone on silent and returned to the living room, only this time, he sat beside Nick instead of in the armchair.

“That was just, um…I’ve been seeing someone lately.” Jamie said nervously.

“Okay.” Nick said nonchalantly.

“…I made an excuse. We can keep…catching up.” Jamie said shyly.

“I’m flattered you chose to spend time with me. It reminds me of how you used to ditch your friends and study groups to come stay with me in my dorm room.” Nick said quietly.

Jamie felt nostalgic and enchanted; they used to be inseparable. This was his best friend, his first love. Jamie watched Nick lean towards him, and he felt powerless; he was transfixed while Nick drew closer.

“Remember? You’d take your clothes off as soon as you came in the door. My roommate would run away, all embarrassed.” Nick said amusedly.

Jamie smiled at the memory.

“I could never wait.” Jamie said coyly, excusing his past behaviour.

“Mm. I know. You were so eager and horny…So fuckable.” Nick said, smirking slightly.

Jamie let out a breath when Nick’s hand touched his cheek.

“You’re still _extremely_ fuckable. You look innocent, but I know how you really are. You loved being my toy _…_ ” Nick said, barely above a whisper.

Nick moved his hand to Jamie’s throat, then around to the back of his neck.

“You’re still my toy, aren’t you, Jamie?” Nick murmured.

Jamie’s heart pounded; he gave in to temptation, and he nodded. He felt the other man’s grip tighten on the back of his neck and next thing he knew, Nick was kissing him, claiming him, possessing him like he used to. It felt familiar but different. Years of experience, and years of missing each other somehow made it even more intense. Jamie quickly became breathless with desire.

Nick heard Jamie whimper subtly, and it drove him crazy. They continued kissing heatedly, then he urgently undid his jeans. He grabbed Jamie’s hair and firmly guided him down. Jamie eagerly put his mouth over his cock; Nick was thrilled to discover that he was still submissive, just like he taught him to be. Jamie loved it; he moaned wantonly as he moved up and down, tightening his lips to intensify Nick’s pleasure.

“Ohh fuck yeah… _Good boy_ …” Nick praised breathily.

Jamie whined in yearning and his fingers dug into his thighs, which surprised Nick; he coaxed Jamie’s head up from his lap.

“You like that? You wanna be my good boy?” Nick asked amusedly.

“Yes.” Jamie said, blushing.

Nick was astonished; he’d just uncovered a kink of Jamie’s, and he was going to have fun with it.

“Alright. Let’s go to your room and you can show me how good you are.” Nick said seductively.

Jamie was relieved that his kinkiness didn’t turn Nick off. In fact, Nick seemed to enjoy it. Jamie led the way into his bedroom, and he still felt guilty for cheating on Hannibal, but he justified it as his second chance to be with the love of his life. He couldn’t pass it up. As destructive as Nick was, Jamie was still crazy about him despite trying to move on over the years.

When Jamie and Nick reached the bedroom, they began kissing fervently, barely pausing for breath as they undressed. They briefly surveyed each other once they were naked; they were more mature and manly now, more muscular. Their physical attraction was even greater at this point. Nick noticed the hickeys all over Jamie’s neck and chest. Whatever relationship Jamie had with this anonymous biter, it was over now. Jamie was _his_ again.

Jamie dropped to his knees in front of Nick and gazed up at him.

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Jamie purred.

Nick petted his head for a moment with unusual tenderness, but then he smirked wickedly.

“You know what I want. Get on all fours.” Nick said, gesturing to the bed.

Jamie obediently crawled onto the bed and remained on his hands and knees. He turned to watch Nick grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand, then he flinched when he felt cool fingertips slip between his butt cheeks. Nick gently rubbed his opening, and he trembled; he opened his legs wider, then Nick’s fingers glided inside.

“Mm…” Jamie moaned quietly.

“You’re such a good boy, Jamie…” Nick praised softly as he felt Jamie relaxing around his fingers.

Jamie squirmed impatiently, and Nick couldn’t wait any longer either, so he got into position behind Jamie. Nick guided his cock to Jamie’s entrance, then he slowly pushed into him. They both moaned at the intense sensation, and the intimacy. Jamie couldn’t believe he was doing this with Nick again after all these years. It flooded his mind with vivid memories of their first time together, their addiction to each other, the devotion and passion. Jamie had never wanted it to end, but he’d gotten scared. Back then, he wasn’t willing to follow Nick in a downward spiral of escalating antisocial behaviour. Now, Jamie was bored of having a normal life; Nick was giving him the redemption he needed.

Jamie lowered onto the pillow and braced himself against the headboard as Nick became rough.

“I’ve waited too long for this…” Nick breathed, then he thrust faster.

“Mmph! _Nick_.” Jamie groaned into the pillow.

Jamie realized that as much as Hannibal liked to mark him and indulge his daddy kink, he was too gentle. Nick was merciless when it came to using him, which was what aroused Jamie more than anything else. Jamie felt Nick pressing his prostate continually with his thrusts; he was weak from the pleasure and the way Nick was just taking what he wanted. Jamie was a trembling, panting mess as Nick slammed into him. He reached down and jerked his cock for several moments, then he mewled breathlessly as he came, spurting all over the bed beneath him.

Nick was thrilled; he gripped Jamie’s hips hard enough to bruise, and he fucked him until he achieved his own release. He stayed deep and came inside Jamie, filling him with his warm semen. Jamie lustfully arched his back and pushed against Nick, then they relaxed and started catching their breath.

“Oh my god…” Jamie sighed.

“You needed that, huh.” Nick said smugly.

“Yeah.” Jamie said, then Nick pulled out and slumped on the bed.

Jamie lay down and looked at Nick, who caressed his arm.

“Now that I’m here, you’ll get what you need. Always.” Nick said.

Jamie nodded and timidly moved closer; Nick put his arm around him and pulled him close. Nick felt Jamie rest on his shoulder, then several moments later, he felt warm tears fall on his skin.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, startled.

“I missed you so fucking much.” Jamie said shakily.

Nick stifled his own tears as they clutched each other. Neither of them wanted to let go, ever, not even to fall asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next evening, Will knocked on Hannibal’s office door for their informal therapy session. It seemed to take longer than usual, then the door opened.

“Ah, Will. Come in. Sorry I was running late, I had an urgent matter to attend to.” Hannibal said.

Will sensed Hannibal was tense.

“Oh, is everything okay?” Will asked.

Hannibal sat down and crossed his legs. Will nervously sat down opposite him; there was something different about him.

“Everything is fine.” Hannibal said robotically.

Will studied him for a few moments.

“Jamie and I are no longer in a relationship.” Hannibal admitted.

“Oh! Really?” Will said, and his tone was far more cheerful than he intended.

Will’s happiness didn’t go unnoticed by Hannibal, who was now feeling much better. It was apparently true, what they say about opportunities: when one door closes, another one opens. This new door led to Hannibal’s most sought-after prize: an intimate relationship with Will Graham.

“Yes. It ran its course, and we are no longer compatible.” Hannibal said.

Of course, he had initially been furious with Jamie for calling him and telling him that he couldn’t see him anymore because his soulmate showed up. Jamie’s contact info was added to Hannibal’s rolodex, but now he decided he would take it out. It wasn’t worth the hassle. Not now that Will was here to distract him from the pain of rejection.

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
